


Coffee and Croissants

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Lula - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: HI IM SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVESchool and writers block have been kicking me in the ass lately so idk when I'll be posting again...Anyways here's a small fic for youI'll add more chapters soon
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Coffee and Croissants

"Here's your coffee!" Lila beamed as she handed the man his steaming cup. He nodded, and took it in his large hands. Soft piano music poured out through the speakers, and the smell of coffee filled her nostrils. She watched him as he took his seat. Lila only knew 3 things about the man. 1: He came in every single day at 9:00 AM. 2: He sat in the same dark corner every day. And 3: he ordered the same black coffee and croissant every day. He had been coming ever since she started working around 3 years ago. She even memorized his order and had it prepared as soon as he walked in the door.   
  
“I guess he comes in everyday to see _you.”_ Kym teased and nudged Lila with her elbow.

"Ha! I doubt it.” Lila laughed and continued restocking the pastries.

Lauren chimed in, “I mean she does have a point Lila. He only started showing up after you started working here. When are you going to ask him out?”

"I just think he likes our coffee. And I don’t think I’ll ever have the confidence.” Lila sighed.   
  
Kym and Lauren had been working at the Café for as long as Lila could remember. 

"KYM! Stop stacking the coffee cups and get to work! We have customers!" William, their manager, barged in. 

And for as long as Kym had been there, she'd been arguing with their manager.

Lila smiled softly. She had always thought Kym and William acted like an old married couple.

"We have ONE customer! And he's just sitting in the corner like he does everyday!" Kym proclaimed in defense, pointing at the man. 

He looked up from his coffee, meeting Lila's eye. It sent a shiver through her spine, and she immediately looked down.

"Correction. I know four things about this man. Number four is that he is _terrifying_." 

Soon the customers started pouring in at 9:30, as usual and as usual the man finished his last sip of coffee, and left.

"Lila could you go clean his table? I'll start taking orders." Lauren asked, turning to the first person in line. 

Lila nodded grabbing a cleaning cloth, and heading over to the table. The man left no mess, just like everyday. But today he left a small piece of paper. 

"A note?" Lila curiously picked up the paper. 

_So when ARE you going to ask me_ _out?_

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE  
> School and writers block have been kicking me in the ass lately so idk when I'll be posting again...  
> Anyways here's a small fic for you  
> I'll add more chapters soon


End file.
